Popular In Fiore High
by Life.Without.Lemons
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a normal student at Fiore High. Not super popular, not very nerdy. Normal. She also knows that some people at her school are being bullied (or rather, they get beat up every other day) and she wants to put a stop to that. How does she do it? She becomes popular, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Popular In Fiore High**

She got out of bed at the sound of her alarm clock. Shaking her blonde hair out of her chocolate brown eyes, she sat up. Day number 22 of her sophomore year for Lucy Heartfilia.

After taking a shower, she got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a salmon pink tank top, a black hoodie, and a pair of grey converse. Walking downstairs, she looked into her dad's study to find her father passed out on a desk with a bottle of liquor still in his hand. She sighed. By the looks of it, her dad was never going to stop drinking. It was a wonder that he still got enough money to live in a beautiful house with water fountains in the front yard.

She wandered in to her kitchen and looked around. And sighed once more. The kitchen was still trashed from last night's party which ended at about 4:00 AM. Actually, at 4:26 AM, she knows for sure since the music and the laughter were so laud she could hear it from the third floor, and she couldn't fall asleep. Making herself a sandwich, and pouring a glass of orange juice she settled down to eat.

 _Hmmm… This sandwich tastes weird… What disgusting thing did I put in my sandwich_ this _time? Let's see… Bread, ham, olives, chee- OLIVES?! EWWWW! Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewewewewewewewewewww. Ehh, why do I always put something that should rightfully belong to a trashcan in a sandwich?! Last time were pickles, before that was mustard_ … _This is a beginning of a_ very _bad day._

She walked out the door and slammed it after herself. Well, let's hope that the day'll get better! She felt a droplet of water hit her nose. Then another one. Another one. Another one. It started to rain. Perfect.

Lucy cursed under her breath and started sprinting towards her school. For normal people, walking at a normal pace, it would have taken about 15 minutes, but Lucy took only five.

"Must have been a world record, god damn it!" She said, "I don't see any professional looking people running towards me with microphones, asking me what was it like! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!" People started looking strangely at her. They were probably wondering why she was dripping wet and screaming at air. Whatever, they thought, there's nothing special about her, so why should we care.

Lucy shook her hair out of her face, and walked past the muttering people. Some of them were looking at her curiously, others, mostly girls were looking past her with dreamy expressions on their faces. She wondered why, but decided that she didn't care much for their stupid interests, and their boring gossip.

"LU-CHAN! OVER HERE! STOP PRETENDING TO BE A WILD DOG AND COME HERE!" Screamed Levy.

Levy. Levy McGarden. First word that comes to mind when she's mentioned is 'short'. The second is 'smart'. Have been friends with Lucy since seventh grade. She was a petite girl with blue hair and brown eyes that made you wonder if you're as stupid as a spoon. Seriously. That's how smart she is. Just by looking at people she can silence them and question their existence. Once, in eighth grade, her geometry teacher gave her a B for a very important exam. She just looked at the teacher, and the teacher almost visibly shriveled up and told her that there was probably some mistake in her test. When the report cards came several days later, her's said, 'A very talented student. I enjoyed having you in my class.' Also, the teacher sent her father an email that explained just how wonderful she is, and how proud he should be to have a daughter like that. Not that he cared. The only reaction that Levy got from her dad was a punch to the stomach for being reminded that he had a daughter. Her and Lucy have been best friends ever since.

Lucy run to the main entrance, and together they entered the school.

"Why'd you say I looked like a dog? You know I _never_ look like a dog."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Well, you were shaking your head, and water was flying all over the people next to you, you can't blame me for calling you a dog. By the way, you're early. Why?" She asked.

Lucy pointed out the window, "You see the rain?" Levy nodded. "I ran all the way from home under that rain. You didn't expect me to calmly walk, didn't you?"

"Really? Even with the rain? Why didn't you ask your dad to drive you?" Levy asked, her hands on her hips, her eyes giving Lucy the 'Are-You-Dumb' look.

"He was lying passed out in his study."

"Well what about putting on a jacket?" She continued to give the taller girl The Look.

Now it was Lucy's turn to put her hands on her hips, "Um, really? Do you see me going all the way from the front of the house to three meters in the house just to get a jacket?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly."

They walked in silence. Lucy, enjoying the fact that the genius Levy McGarden had nothing to say. Levy, thinking of a comeback.

"Have you heard?" she asked Lucy excitedly.

"Well of course. Heard what?" Lucy grinned.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Natsu set the cooking class on fire, _again_!"

"Oh really?" Lucy asked. "Who's this Natsu guy?"

They were going to Lucy's locker.

"I keep forgetting you have no idea who Natsu is..." Levy said, chewing on her lower lip, "How do you manage to know all of his friends, but not him?" she asked, exasperated.

"I do?"

"Yup."

"I know them?"

"Yup."

"Really?!"

Levy rolled her eyes again, " _Yes_ , if you ask me one more time I'm gonna hit you!"

"I know them?!" Levy hit Lucy on her shoulder, "Ow! Hey!" Lucy cried out indignantly, "What are his friend's names?"

"Gray Fulluster."

"Know him, kind of a... jerk." Levy stared at Lucy, while Lucy stared off into space. "Keep going."

"Loke."

"Loke?"

"Yes, Loke."

"...doesn't he have a last name..?" Lucy wondered.

"Hmm... Interesting... How very peculiar... I'll have to do research on that... _Does_ he have a last name? Hmm..." Levy was thinking while Lucy was putting in her combination. "Anyway, Natsu's friends"

"Right."

"Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Loke with no apparent last name, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona, Jellal Fernandes, Juvia Lockser, and Lisanna."Levy announced.

"Lisanna?! She's part of the 'popular' group? Brrrrr. Don't remind me of her. She's a meanie... Why doesn't she have a last name either?!" Lucy cried out.

Levy started whispering words into the blonde's ear, "There are rumors that Mirajane and Lisanna are related, but had some huge family issue, and now they never even acknowledge each other, let alone say that they are family."

Lucy just stared at her.

"What? It's true"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Lucy asked the air.

"Anyway, they are the popular squad. Each has an Instagram, and each has more than 400 followers." Levy continued exitedly.

"More than 400 followers? Woah, how very exciting!" Lucy exclaimed sarcastically, "I mean, where do I stand with my less than 40 followers?" she continued, less sarcastically.

"On a geek level." Levy offered.

"Hey!"

"Yup. So those are Natsu's friends. And of course you know all of them." Levy stated.

"Yup."

"Aaand you don't know Natsu."

"Nope."

"How very typical of you, not noticing a salmon haired guy in our school." Levy muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep tal- wait. THERE'S A PINK HAIRED GUY AND I STILL HAVEN'T NOTICED HIM?!" Lucy screeched.

Everyone in the hall stared at them.

"Salmon." Levy added.

"Salmon, what's the difference?"

"Well I don't know, what's the difference between a lime and a lemon?"

"Well I don't know, why are you asking me that." Lucy asked.

She knew it was going to be a bad day. Right now, it's turning even worse. She had to run to school, it was currently raining, and she haven't seen a pink haired guy in school. No pink haired guys at all!

She closed her locker with a bang, without putting anything in it. Going to Lucy's locker became her and Levy's routine. They didn't go to Levy's locker because she didn't have one. She once told Lucy that it makes her calmer to have all her books with her, in her backpack. Lucy agreed with her, and rarely put her supplies in her locker after that.

"Did I mention that he went to our middle school?"

"WHAT?!"

A very bad day indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Please tell me if you find any grammar mistakes, I would highly appreciate that!**

 **Have a fantastic winter break!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Popular In Fiore High**

The bell that announced lunch rang, and everyone in the classroom ran out like wild animals. Everyone except for Lucy. She ran out like a normal person. She ran out, and headed for the lunchroom.

When she entered the place that is often named "Where the Bad Things Happen", she scrunched up her nose. The place smelled of fish. Not very fresh fish. Lucy immediately noticed Levy sitting at their usual table, and mouthed 'save me a seat', which earned a raised eyebrow.

Returning from the mob of people who were screaming for others to hurry up, Lucy placed her food tray near Levy's sandwich.

"Ugh."

Levy looked up from her book, "Had to buy lunch today, huh? What _is_ it?"

Lucy sighed, "I don't know. The sign said something like potato chicken bowl."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Thanks, you're being very encouraging. Why am I friends with you again?" Lucy asked.

"Because you love me." Levy grinned, and went back to her book.

"Why aren't you eating _your_ food?"

"Not hungry." she went back to reading.

Lucy prodded her so called food with her plastic fork. It made a little squishing sound. She sighed and placed the fork back on her tray. She now wished that she would have stayed for a bit longer at home, to pack herself a lunch. Now that she thought about it, she saw some food being left over on her father's 'party' table.

"I'm going to get some water." she told Levy.

The said girl looked up from her book, and looked distastefully towards the buckets with water, "Try not to poison yourself with that stuff, I don't want to call the Poison Control Center."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic, I'll be alright." she said, heading in the direction of water buckets.

"You never know what they put in those things!" Levy shouted from her seat.

Lucy rolled her eyes once more, and continued going to the bucket without interruptions. The only thing that stopped her from getting her water was a girl who was standing next to a guy, thus blocking the bucket.

"Umm, excuse me? Could you move?" Lucy asked, trying to be polite. Apparently, it wasn't polite enough for the girl. The girl turned around, and scowled.

"Watch who you're talking to!" she said.

"Watch who you're talking to!" Lucy mimicked, her voice purposefully high, "And how would that change the way I'm talking to you, Lisanna?"

The said girl's eyes flashed dangerously. Her hand clenched into a fist, but something was holding her back. "Sweetie, why don't you go back to our table, and I'll tell you later, 'kay?" her voice was sickly sweet as she turned to talk to the guy next to her.

"Lisanna, we are _not_ dating." said the guy.

"Yes, of course, darling, now go back to our table." she batted her over painted eyelashes at him. The guy shrugged and left. "Now that Natsu's not here any-"

"Natsu?" Lucy tried to turn her head behind her to look at the oh so famous Natsu that was just standing right next to her, but Lisanna's clawed (horribly manicured) nails snatched Lucy's cheeks rather painfully before she could move an inch.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch." she spat in Lucy's face. "I don't know who gave you the idea that you could talk to me like that, but obviously, you can't." She slapped Lucy's face. Slowly, Lucy's hand creeped towards the plastic cups, and equally slowly, she started to fill one up. "Why don't you think about what you did," another slap, "And tell me after school that you wont do it again." Splash.

Lucy had turned the cup over Lisanna's head, and Lisanna jumped back from her position of hovering over Lucy. Lisanna gasped, and looked incredulously at Lucy, her eyes glinting with something almost equal to evil.

"Oops." Lucy muttered.

"You bitch!" Lisanna spat.

"Nuh-huh! If I were you, I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by looking like I just came out of some drainage! Shoo, shoo!"

Lisanna looked hatefully at Lucy, then glanced around them. People were starting to stare and point at her. She took one last look at Lucy's face which had a red handprint on it, and fled the scene.

Lucy sighed, and went back to her table, not feeling like having any water today at all. Some people continued to stare at her while others went back to eating, talking, doing whatever they were doing before she interrupted them.

"Did you see that?" She asked Levy.

She nodded grimly.

"I thought to be popular, you had to be nice."

Levy nodded again.

"Well, correct me if I'm mistaken. She's popular, _and_ evil."

Levy sighed. "Yes, you're right." Lucy looked at her incredulously. "Don't ask me. … But, if you _did_ ask me, I'd say that those populars are pretty stupid." She closed her book and stood up. "I'm going to the library to check out this book I' heard about. See ya."

Lucy continued to look in the direction her friend went, even after she exited the lunch room. She was thinking about her moment with Lisanna.

 _Wow, she's stupid. Or not stupid, just… Mean, evil, and not very good at doing her makeup. Seriously, her face resembles a panda; with the circles around her eyes… Eyeliner? I thought it's supposed to be thinner on the bottom? I mean, I'm not the absolute master when it comes to beauty, but she doesn't look like she's following the number one school rule: wear appropriate clothing. Pssshh. How do teachers not notice that? Or does she pay them money, so they'll be quiet. Very manipulative. Very fun to mess with. She's gonna be my enemy number one._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I _said_ , you look like Redfox over there."

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE METAL HEAD!"

"OH YEAH?! YOU WANNA GO, SQUINTY EYES?!"

"BRING IT ON, DROOPY EYES!"

She turned in that direction. A pink haired guy with a white scarf was screaming at Gray Fullbuster. Funny, she didn't think there were any pink haired guys in this scho-

 _'"How very typical of you, not noticing a salmon haired guy in our school." Levy muttered under her breath.'_

 _Wait a minute._

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"FIERY MOUTH BREATHER!"

 _'Levy rolled her eyes, "Natsu set the cooking class on fire, again!"'_

 _This can't be._

"Natsu, Gray stop fighting right this second."

"Yes, Erza!"

"We're best friends!"

 _Now there's no mistake..._

 _I HAVEN'T NOTICED A PINK HAIRED GUY THAT WENT TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME FOR YEARS?!_

 _'"Salmon." Levy added.'_

 _Oh stop this._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I wanted to cut it there because well...** **dramatic effect.**

 **And it made sense to stop it there. :D**


End file.
